


Glutton for Punishment

by Lucyverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discipline, Draco is a needy bastard, Humor, M/M, No Sex, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyverse/pseuds/Lucyverse
Summary: Prompt: It’s only when he’s put Draco Malfoy over his knee for the fourth time in a week that prefect!Harry clocks on that the blond might be behaving badly on purpose.





	Glutton for Punishment

‘I’m beginning to think you enjoy this, Malfoy.’ Harry says rather smugly, as he brings his hand down hard across the two pale, quivering cheeks below him. The sharp sound bounces off the walls of the tiny office and Malfoy gasps.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, Potter.’ Draco retorts curtly, though his voice wavers as he sticks his rosy arse a little higher in Harry’s direction, ‘I find this method of discipline positively barbaric. Just wait until my father hears about –  _ooh!_ ’

Harry pauses a moment to shake out his aching hand, sighing at how pink his palm has turned after encountering Malfoy’s rump. This has become a somewhat daily routine for them both. This is the third – no, the  _fourth_  time Draco has been sent to the prefect’s office this week, and it’s only Wednesday.

‘Remind me of  _why_  you’re in this position, Malfoy,’ Harry progresses, landing another smack, making the boy squirm enthusiastically.

‘Because the teachers in this abysmal school have no sense of humour whatsoever.’ Draco yelps as two more stinging swats are hastily applied to both thighs, making his cock twitch, ‘alright, alright! I started a food fight in the Great Hall!’

If he hadn’t heard it from Percy’s own mouth, Harry would never have believed it. Draco Malfoy starting a food fight in the Great Hall is about as plausible as Ron overcoming his chronic arachnophobia. Yet, it’s true, according to many sources, and here they are now.

It’s  _almost_ as unbelievable as when Malfoy was caught drinking Firewhisky in the boy’s toilets, though it’s common knowledge that he  _detests_  Firewhisky.

Or when he was found with cheat sheets for that Potions test, despite being top of the class.

Then there was the time he used a horn-growing hex on Millicent Bullstrode in the school corridor, right in plain sight of Harry, as if he had  _wanted_  him to…

Oh.

‘I knew it.’ Harry declares, feeling something hard press against the inside of his thigh indiscreetly and smiling despite himself, ‘you  _do_  enjoy this, you swine.’

‘Don’t be so absurd, Potter.’ Malfoy snaps in return, sticking his arse up higher in defiance, ‘now less talking, more spanking. I have twenty more to go!’


End file.
